creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten/Archive 2
Self promotion Just to let you know, I'm running for admin. You can vote if you want to.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 20:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Heads-up Thanks so much for pointing out that mistake. I'm very sorry for the mix-up and will definitely be more careful in future. I'm visually impaired and the screen-reading software I use doesn't always play nice with the various features of edit mode, but at least now I know to keep a closer eye on what I'm typing. Cheers AutopsyTurvy (talk) 18:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Rollback I know I sound like a broken record suggesting that people apply for rollback whenever they work hard, but you've more than well passed the requirements. I think you should go for it, and even work up to VCROC. We could use all the help we can get and I'm pretty confident you could do it. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 18:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Not a problem. I think you deserve the roll. :3 ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 19:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Possible Review As usual, I'm leaning on you for a review, haha. I haven't found many people with honest feedback, so you're always the go-to person. It's titled Visiting Uncle in the writer's workshop if you want to leave some feedback. Thanks in advanced. GreyOwl (talk) 05:50, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Review Request Hey, Was wondering if you find the time, could you read my latest story, Love Always and leave me some feedback/review in the comments section. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Comments Sry, I hijacked your account for my nefarious means... Just joking. You made a number of comments (43) on blogs, I believe this is added to the other section. (The math adds up, but I'm not too savvy with this, so it could be something else) Oddly enough, comments count as edits (We sometimes have to crackdown if someone is spamming comments as it inflates their edit count and comes off as points gaming. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:20, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Aren't Uwe Boll's movies just great? They need to be defend, but there are too few who answer the calling. We need more soldiers for his defense. I believe that blog commenting explains the discrepancy in edits. (The real important stat comes in the form of article edits just for conocimiento.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Done It was really nice. You should post it to the site. Nommehzombies (talk) 03:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Hey, I'll be more than happy to read your story and leave a review. I should have something posted for you within the hour. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:11, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Does my story, We R Leejun convince you that it will allow you to post stories with incorrect titles. It should allow it to post, but you may want a back-up title just in case. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Title If you upload it under a different title, I can try renaming the title to what you wanted (But I'm not sure if that'll work). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, October 7, 2014 (UTC) here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No problem man, glad to help. On the topic of Mr. Boll's movies. "House of the Dead"? That was a ''good one. Might be too spooky for my Halloween movie marathon. :Can't forget "Alone in the Dark"... God that one haunts my dreams. (Stick to Sharknado Tara Reid...) I'll review the story quick and untag it. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Regarding your thank you, it's fine, I really liked the direction you took with it. I understood perfectly that these people were just god-awful redneck pieces of garbage. I also understand that you want to keep your story as true to your vision as possible. I probably should've summarized my edits for you :P GarbageFactory (talk) 01:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Future??? Nah, Jay that's me right now. (I. Look. Glorious.) However, if it bothers you that much and you can't sleep, I can always move in to keep you company and put your mind at ease. (You mentioned you had a spare room?) :Don't try and change me... The mullet is the best of both worlds; work in the front, party in the back. (Douchebag all around...) The thing that shows my graceful repose is in fact a futon. I also refuse to share my Uwe Boll/tentacled porn collection (The two go together like bread and butter because after either, I always feel violated and need a shower.) It seems we're at an impasse, until we can hammer this out, I think I'll just continue to live in the crawl space under your house. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm back Well, I haven't written in quite some time as I've been super busy, but I had this strange nightmare that kind of forced me to, and I'd love to hear some feedback on it in The Writer's Workshop. Thanks in advanced. GreyOwl (talk) 08:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: If the shoe fits... That sounds like a good idea, however I really am not the person who could do this. I really have no clue about how to change the site layout or make this more accessible. (Do I need to hack the system?) Mystreve would probably be your best bet as he's a bit more technical and proficient in these sorta things. As for highlighting the costume contest page, I rather not explode people's notifications every time a user posts. I've been promoting it on chat and I will probably make a blog when there's a week to go so as not to miss anyone. You can follow the page if you want to see new entries. (BTW, Nooth just posted an excellent costume, we're off to a great start.) I'm about a quarter of the way through "The Cypher" and I'm enjoying it. (Getting into the semi-stream-of-conciousness flow was a bit difficult, but now I'm accustomed.) Nicholas just fell into the funhole and I'm interested to see what it does to him. (Probably not multiple new heads...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:32, October 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: I can, but am in the process of putting them out. Also there, not so much reviews/critiques as the status update option for Facebook is very limited. Remind me the 28th or later and I can paste bin all of them to you. Or if you can't wait, I can link what I currently have done and in the queue. :Or this could happen... :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: ? The template may only work on certain settings. For example, I use the mono book site layout and it doesn't show either. You may want to bring it up to someone who is more familiar with coding and the technicalities of the site. (I assume this site is run by magic...) However it could also have been purposefully deactivated for these reasons. Apparently some people took it too seriously and thought they were being/stalked threatened. Then again, I really don't know, I'm just guessing EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for editing and giving me help. I don't know what happened to my writing it used to work for me but now it doesn't. Could you help me figure out what happened? Maybe instruct me on getting better. I hope you get Admin ```` Heavens' Onigiri Request So I finally reserved the time to make a longer pasta, and I have to say I would love your feedback in particular. I remember you hinted at wanting to see some of my longer work, so this is your opportunity if you're not too busy. Thanks in advanced GreyOwl (talk) 05:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:390546 Re: ? These things get changed from time to time, (This has happened before when people are tinkering with the site layout.) I would assume it occurred while Steve or another admin was removing the potm from the main page (due to the accusations of plagiarism/imitation). The only advice I can give would be to message Steve and see if he can put the writer's workshop back on the useful links. My wizardry skills are too low to mess with it. If I tried, I'm afraid of what might happen. (The internet would probably explode or every link would be connected to Uwe Boll's website or something horrifying like that.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) Boll-oween Truly that was the most terrifying thing I've seen (and I'm doing a horror movie marathon so that's saying something). I am very close to finishing "The Cypher", it's a good read. I'm interested to see who it will all turn out. (I'm assuming badly.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re Jesus-fucking-Christ @ your costume. Hahaha. Mystreve (talk) 16:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Contest Thanks for catching that, it set Nooth as the title and not an entry... woulda been awkward. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Saw it Behind the Mask is entertaining, I especially like the introduction of the aged serial killer. (Played by Hershel!) By-the-by, I finished "The Cypher" a day or so ago. A good read, I liked the ambiguous ending although I would have liked a little clarification on that the Hell the fun hole was. One day, we'll have to have an in-depth chat about it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know I can be more brief when explaining my edits. It really is a bit tedious trying to write everything out. Darksparx (talk) 03:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest The page is up and ready to be viewed! Thanks for contributing and making the contest successful. Have a good one. :No problem, you put in the work and helped clear up some issues on the thread. It's the least I could do. Have a good one. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Long Walk Glad to hear you enjoyed it. It is one of my favorite stories. I like the recurring lines and some of the dialogue is just perfect. "Go on back and dance on him a little Barkovitch... Boogie on him a little bit." (Dunno why, but that gives me a dark little chuckle every time. (As well as playing taps) One of my complaints with King is that he sometimes just ends a story wrong. (It=giant friggin' spider.), but I really think that ending was just perfect for the novel. Oddly enough, it was the first novel he ever wrote while he was a Freshman in college. Really any of the books King penned as Richard Bachman are pretty good. ("Cujo", "The Running Man") I would only recommend that you avoid Rage (It is probably my least favorite of his novels.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:45, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: ? I'll give it a read-though when I get the time tonight. Unfortunately, I'm dealing with something that has been left alone for far too long. As for philosophy, I haven't read any philosophy since Nietzsche (back in Nicaragua.) After "Thus Spake Zarathustra", I haven't really had much desire to give it another go. (A little too wordy and a lot of his ideas are under-developed until other books.) Speaking of Joe Lansdale, I have been thinking of picking up and starting in on Bubba Ho-Tep as I enjoyed the movie. (Staring Bruce Campbell!) Let me know how "The Drive-in" turns out and I may get it when I get my paycheck. (so poor...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, November 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Of Mice and Men (i.e. Television is always right) Funny, I dug up the old board game mouse-trap thinking it would help. (It did not.) I'm pretty sure I know where my usb mouse is. Squirreled (rodent puns) in the trunk of my car. I'll dig it out tom. G'night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:43, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Actually two of my stories have been nominated for PotM. It's going to take a lot of socks to down vote them. (I would suggest checking your dresser drawer.) As for the recipe book, I have enough protein in my diet... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:48, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Totally understand Thanks for the prompt response. I will work with Mystreve to find someone for the job. Appreciate you letting me know. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:44, December 1, 2014 (UTC) New story, requesting review So, posted my latest pasta just a few moments ago. For Love and Hot Chocolate I would really appreciate feed back. Be warned, it is rather long, but hopefully worth it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:19, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Jay's Triumphant Return! Hey man, been a while since you've graced us with your presence. How ya been? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Actually the entire argument was focused on Uwe Boll. I said he was a great director and another user claimed he was "the greatest director". (We were both wrong.) Yeah, chat was shut down due to excessive drama and an inability to follow the chat rules. Most people on chat have moved to Spinpasta or the Trollpasta chat if you were looking for some familiar faces. Everything's been going good on my end. Working, reading, writing. As for the site, we removed VCROC(K) and promoted everyone there to Admin so that explains the new bunch we got. (They're doing a good job.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No parenthesis needed. They're kicking ass around here. ::Also, welcome back, Jay :) ::Mystreve (talk) 23:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: white bar w:c:dev:WikiaNavBarHider LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:34, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi You should apply for rollback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Re I actually thought about leaving. I couldn't contribute like I wanted and I felt I wasn't getting a lot of feedback, so I felt I was wasting my time. But, now I have a bit more extra time and I'm going to give it a go again. Thanks for even asking :) GreyOwl (talk) 00:54, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Crongratulations! A winner is you! You're a rollback now, lemme know if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:06, January 30, 2015 (UTC) My support Of course you have my support, gonna head on over there and give you my vote now. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 04:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Looks like you got it, Congrats Well, I went to cast my vote and noticed that you got the rights before I could even click the button. Nice job man. If you have any questions or need any help with any of the rollback duties, let me know. Banningk1979 (talk) 04:43, January 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem, Jayyyy Tennah. I seriously read that last bit about being a bastard in the most Bostonian accent ever. Gawbij Eeden Byastid! --GarbageFactory (talk) 07:29, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No, alas, I was born and raised over here in Oregon. Also, I just turned 21, and I haven't been to college. Yet. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:56, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey, just wanted to say thanks for having my back on my recent edits. I was really sloppy, thanks for deleting the categories I left after I added the M4R tag. I will be more careful in the future. MrDupin (talk) 12:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Moving Pages Saw you using your rollback powers already to rename pages. Just a quick mention about renaming pages. If they are new (less than a day old), there really isn't much need to leave a redirect behind. You can for more popular/older pages that have incorrect titles. The issue is that if a new story (with a redirect) is deleted for not being up to QS, it can leave behind the redirect if the admin isn't looking for it. Have a good one, I can already feel you're gonna be a valuable addition to the rollback crew like Jürgen Prochnow in "House of the Dead". (Seriously, how does one go from "Das Boot" to that movie?) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: I see that you're a rollback now, congrats! Let's hope in the future I'll be finally able to do a step further. '''They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 15:08, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re Late to the party. Looks like Skel gave you rights already. Which was a ninja move, because I would've given them to you after you left that message, had I been near a computer. Well deserved, if I may say. Congratulations! Mystreve (talk) 17:53, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, there's always little things that make editing/renaming easier. As for any incoming catastrophe, Jay uses his powers to accidentally rollback the entire wiki back to when it was just starting out and had three pastas. ::Will do EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: ? Using rollback reverts multiple edits by the same user. (It is great for spam/vandalism where a user makes multiple changes to a single story.) For example, if I spammed your talk page ten times in a row talking about the glorious Uwe Boll, you could click rollback and undo all my edits. (Unless someone made an edit in-between and then it would only undo my edits up to the point that user edited.) Undo undoes a single edit. If a user writes a story and on their third edit, adds a false category, it is better to undo is as if you use rollback, you may undo all their edits except the initial one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:31, January 31, 2015 (UTC) meh I'm trying to go for admin but it seems like I will fail once again. *sigh* They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 00:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? Why did you delete my story? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ninja'd Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know if you saw the message, so I decided I'd let the guy know just in case. Also, *returns handshake*. Good to meet you. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:19, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay Oh, okay. I was just confused when suddenly my story's title turned red. Thanks for the good review and for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:22, February 3, 2015 (UTC) New Story Just wrote Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. If you get a chance, could you please check it out and give me some feedback. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:58, February 4, 2015 (UTC) re: issue Thanks, Jay. Me no know how worky compooters good- };) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:17, February 5, 2015 (UTC) M4R: re Well, i'm sorta new to the wiki and make little mistakes when I do these kinda stuff (I atleast thought I reposted it using the source editor.) So anyway, thanks, and hopefully I don't screw it up next time. XD Seth264 (talk) 21:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Bad-acrat I'm afraid it's actually a case of the "bleeding eyes". Joking. Thanks for the support. I'm gonna do my best to help out on the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Jay, you Ed Wood bashing bad man, I just happened to check out some of your old blogs and I saw the one about whether writers should be able to say fictional stories are real and the answer is a resounding YES. This happens all the time. I don't know what the exact laws are regarding this site, but many authors and film makers will begin a story with, "The following is a true story...." Fargo won an academy award, for gawds sake!! (When I found out that movie was fictional I was pissed! Those Cohen brothers had me duped for years, damn them) And of course Texas Chainsaw, which sometimes, like a lot of films, like Psycho, say they are based on Ed Gein. Of course these stories, as I'm sure you know, have nothing to do with old Ed. Point is, as long as it is stated that this is a work of fiction and any coincidence blah blah blah, (is that in this site?) you can say it's real. You can say anything you want? Right? Anyway, thanks for the good reviews of my stories, too, buddy, I worked hard on them and it means a lot to me. oops, forgot this HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:41, February 7, 2015 (UTC). Re If it wasn't for those stabbings I never would have discovered this weird world I have fallen so in love with. As you can see I'm not much of a computer guy. I actually like it sometimes when movies say they are true, the Cohen brothers are geniuses and that was a wild stunt. But it's a bold move and must be done well. Blacklisted Stories Hey Jay, just thought I'd let you know, stories from before February 2013 came before the rule on spinoffs was introduced, so they shouldn't be tagged for deletion. They're not affected by the blacklist and should remain on the site. I'm about to take a look through the story and see if it meets QS, 'cause it does seem to be below par on quality. Anyway, keep up the good work. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't really matter anyway now, since I've deleted the story. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Creepy Pasta for kids Hey, buddy. My nine year old son is trying to start a Creepy Pasta for kids wiki. I am obviously terrible with computers, would you have any interest in helping? Being, like, an administrator or something? Is there already something like this out there? I always forget to do this HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks for the info. Yeah, he's bummed, but, we did make a little wiki together and he did put his little micro pasta up on it, so it's all good. Hey, where can I find your stories? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Favor Hey I know you don't know me or anything and you probably have better things to do, but it would be great if you could maybe read my pasta. It's my 1st one and I just want to know if it's any good or not. If you decide to read it, the link to it is on my profile page. Thanks ThrashedThrasher (talk) 17:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for reading and edditing it, means a lot ^-^. Also thanks for the advice, ill work on it.